Prophecy of Silveroak
by Ravenstar of Flight and Dreams
Summary: Sequel to After the Clans Dispanded. Silverkit is the daughter of Lionflight and Shadowfeather. She shares dreams with Starclan and has a difficult destiny. She must expeirence love, loss, anger, heartbreak, and pain in order to fufill the prophecies given to her by Starclan. How will she handle it? Read and find out! There will be another book that follows this one.
1. Alliances

**Prophecy of SilverOak**

**Alliances**

**Lifeclan:**

**Leader:**

Sparrowstar- A pale red she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:**

Duskrose- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. One white paw. Sister of Dawnwing.

**Warriors: **

Dawnwing- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Sister of Duskrose.

Sunheart- A flame colored tom with green eyes.

Lionflight- Strong golden tom with soft green eyes. Brother of Windtalker.

Peaknose- Sandy colored tom with pale green eyes.

Coaltail- White tom with gray ears and paws. Pale blue eyes.

Spiritsong- Yellow tom with amber eyes.

Leafwhisker- Black and white tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Windtalker- Hyper orange she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Lionflight.

**Queens:**

Sparrowstar(mother of Sunheart's kits)- A pale red she-cat with green eyes.

Shadowfeather(mother of Lionflight's kits)- Beautiful black she-cat with dazzling blue eyes.

**Kits:**

Sandkit- A golden tom with green eyes; son of Sparrowstar and Sunheart.

Ravenkit- A black tom with amber eyes; son of Shadowfeather and Lionflight.

Snowkit- A pretty white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye; daughter of Shadowfeather and Lionflight.

Silverkit- A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with kind blue eyes; daughter of Shadowfeather and Lionflight.

**Outsiders:**

**Kittypets:**

Daffy- cream colored tom with amber eyes. Brother of Daisy.

Daisy- cream colored she-cat with green eyes. Sister of Daffy.

Dice- black and white tom with amber eyes.

**Loners:**

Night- black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Breeze- gray tom with blue eyes.

Mint- orange tabby tom with green eyes.


	2. Opening Eyes

**Chapter 1**

Silverkit blinked open her eyes and gazed around at the huge den. She felt movement next to her and turned to see her brother, Ravenkit, just opening his eyes. She noticed his eyes were amber and she wondered what color her eyes were. "Morning Ravenkit." Said cat turned and smiled. "You opened your eyes." Silverkit nodded. "I thought it was time." Ravenkit flicked her ear with his tail. "Took you long enough. Snowkit and I have had our eyes open for a day now." Silverkit nodded. "I know but I wasn't ready." Snowkit blinked open her eyes and stood, smiling at Silverkit. "About time you opened your eyes. Ravenkit and I had to wait until you opened your eyes to see the camp. Let's wake up Sandkit and have him show us the camp." Silverkit stumbled after Ravenkit and Snowkit as they trotted over to Sandkit. Snowkit reached into his nest and poked him with her paw. "Wake up Sandkit." Sandkit opened his eyes and stood, stepping from his nest. "What do you kits want?" Silverkit ignored his rudeness and smiled up at him. "I opened my eyes and now we want you to show us camp." Sandkit nodded and padded to the entrance. "Come on then." Silverkit, Snowkit and Ravenkit bounced after him, excited to see the camp. The four stepped outside and Silverkit soon placed where every cat was. Peaknose, Leafwhisker, Spiritsong and Coaltail were sharing a rabbit next to the pond. Windtalker was sorting herbs outside her den and Sunheart, Duskrose and Dawnwing were talking next to a huge rock pile. Sandkit waved his tail around. "Peaknose, Leafwhisker, Spiritsong and Coaltail are by the pond where we catch fish. Duskrose, Dawnwing and Sunheart are next to the rock pile. On top is the Great Rock where Sparrowstar calls meetings. Windtalker is outside the medicine den and behind us is the nursery. Next to the medicine den is the elders den and next to the nursery is the apprentices den. Next to that is the warriors den. Sparrowstar's den is under the Great Rock." The three kits nodded and Silverkit padded over to Peaknose, Spiritsong, Leafwhisker and Coaltail. "Hi I'm Siverkit."Coaltail smiled at her. "New kit, eh? How soon till you're apprenticed?" Silverkit sat, wrapping her short tail around her tiny paws. "I'm a moon old so five more moons till I'm apprenticed. Maybe one of you will be my mentor." Coaltail smiled and nodded. "Maybe. I think its best you head back to your mother now." Silverkit nodded and scampered back to the nursery. She curled up next to her mother's belly closing her eyes as she listened to Ravenkit's and Snowkit's steady breathing. She was soon fast asleep, plunged into a terrifying dream.


	3. The Prophecy

**Chapter 2**

Silverkit raced through the forest, feeling the hot breath of the strange creature on her heels. She pushed through the brush and tripped on a root, falling into a large clearing full of starry cats. She glanced behind her fearfully, jumping as she heard a voice next to her. Do not be afraid. The creature cannot reach you here. You are safe with us."Silverkit spun around and stared and the starry cat who spoke. "W-who are y-you?" The starry cat smiled. "I am Dapplestone, the medicine cat teaching Windtalker." Dapplestone waved her tail at the starry cats behind her. "We are Starclan and we have a prophecy for you." SIlverkit gasped. "A prophecy? About what?" Dapplestone nodded. "Yes a prophecy. It goes like this:

_Lion and Shadow will meet and create Silver, Raven and Snow._

_The three will become four and will journey to far away lands to seek the message of Sea._

_When they return, they will be only two. The two will hold the future of the clan in their paws. One will see the future the other will sense feelings._

_They will face the ultimate challenge of making the others believe…_

Silverkit frowned at the prophecy. "Lion and Shadow must be Lionflight and Shadowfeather. Silver, Raven and Snow has to be me, Ravenkit and Snowkit. Seek the message of Sea? What does that mean? If there is only two when they return then two must die or leave. Seeing the future and sensing feelings? Are those powers? Making the others believe? Who is the others and make them believe what?" Dapplestone shook her head. "I cannot answer those questions. You must figure it out with the help of the other three." Silverkit leapt to her paws as the starry cats disappeared. Before she could call out she was plunged back into the nursery, panting. Snowkit opened an eye. "Are you ok Silverkit?" Silverkit nodded and rested her head on her paws. She thought about what Dapplestone had said as she drifted back to sleep.


	4. Apprentices

**Chapter 3**

Silverkit woke and padded out of the nursery. She sat outside it and started grooming her pelt. Today was her apprentice ceremony. Sandkit was Sandpaw now, apprenticed to Peaknose. Silverkit thought about the prophecy she received moons ago and she wondered when it would be time for the four cats to start their journey. She raised her head as her mother padded from the nursery followed by Ravenkit and Snowkit. "Can you believe it? We're going to be apprentices today!" Ravenkit and Snowkit nodded, smiling. Snowkit was about to reply when Sparrowstar leapt onto the Great Rock. "Cats of LifeClan, join me under the Great Rock for a clan meeting." Once the clan had gathered, Sparrowstar beckoned the three kits forward. "Today is an important day for three kits. They will become apprentices. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it even at the cost of your lives?" The three kits nodded and replied. "I do." Sparrowstar nodded. "Snowkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Leafwhisker. He was mentored by Dawnwing and I expect him to pass everything he learned on to you. Ravenkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Spiritsong. He was mentored by Duskrose, my loyal deputy. I expect him to pass on everything he learned on to you. Silverkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Coaltail. He was mentored by your mother, Shadowfeather, and I expect him to pass on everything he learned on to you." The three new apprentices nodded and Sparrowstar leapt from the Great Rock, disappearing into her den followed by Duskrose, Sunheart and Lionflight. Coaltail, Leafwhisker, Spiritsong, Peaknose and his apprentice Sandpaw padded up to the apprentices and Coaltail stepped forward. "We are going to take you three on a tour of our land. Peaknose and Sandpaw will join us." When the eight cats returned, Snowpaw, Ravenpaw and Silverpaw followed Sandpaw to the apprentice's den. He showed them where they can make their nests and soon all of them were curled up, fast asleep.


	5. The Death of a Clanmate

**Chapter 4**

Silverpaw awoke to a soft nudging in her side. She opened her eyes to see Coaltail standing over her. She looked around and noticed everyone was gone. Coaltail motioned for her to follow him as he raced outside the den. When she burst from the den she saw Sandpaw laying in the middle of the clearing, his pelt stained red. "Fox-dung, Sandpaw!" Silverpaw raced to his side, crouching beside him. "What happened?" Sandpaw opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her before frowning again. "Out hunting…fox attack…Peaknose…..dead." Silverpaw gasped and looked around, just now noticing Peaknose's limp body lying in front of the Great Rock. Silverpaw frowned and turned to Windtalker who had been crouching next to Sandpaw. "Will he live?" Windtalker nodded. "He will but he'll have a permanent limp." Sandpaw wailed. "But…I have to be the best warrior….to make Peaknose proud…." Silverpaw touched her nose to his shoulder. "Shhh Sandpaw. You will be the best warrior you can be and Peaknose will be very proud of you." Sandpaw smiled weakly at her. "Thank you Silverpaw." She nodded and helped Sunheart carry him to the medicine den. They laid him in one of the nests and everyone except Windtalker and Silverpaw left. Silverpaw curled around him, using her body to keep him warm while Windtalker applied herbs to his wounds. Windtalker glanced at Silverpaw, smiling as the apprentice whispered soft words in Sandpaw's ear. "You like him, don't you?" Silverpaw looked up at her, slightly surprised at the question. "Y-yes I do but I don't think he likes me back." Sandpaw, who was thought to be asleep, raised his head and licked Silverpaw's cheek. "I like you too Silverpaw." Silverpaw, startled at his sudden movement, blinked at him, shocked by his words. "You do?" He nodded before laying his head on his paws. "Sadly, I'm exhausted, otherwise I'd talk with you all night." Silverpaw nodded and laid her head on his back, sighing happily. "Night, Sandpaw. Night, Windtalker." Windtalker dipped her head and, glancing at Sandpaw quickly, padded to her own nest. Sandpaw smiled. "Night, Silverpaw." Soon they were both fast asleep and Silverpaw was once again thrown into a dream.


	6. The meeting

**Chapter 5**

Silverpaw ran through the slightly familiar forest, following the strange scent. She slowed to a stop as she lost the scent and starting walking forward slowly.

She stepped into a clearing and gasped as she saw three starry cats sitting in front of her. The middle one stood and stepped forward.

"Hello Silverpaw. Do not fear, we will not harm you. We are Starclan cats. We have met before; I am Dapplestone. These are my siblings. My brother, Thornheart, and my sister, Dewclaw. We have come to give you vital information. The prophecy has changed."

Silverpaw tilted her head. "Changed? I didn't think prophecies could change." Dapplestone nodded. "As did we but alas, this one did. It now reads:

_Lion and Shadow will meet and create Silver, Raven and Snow._

_The three will become four and will journey to far away lands to seek the message of Sea._

_When they return, they will hold the future of the clan in their paws. One will see the future. One will sense feelings. One will have heightened senses. One will have uncanny fighting abilities._

_They will face the ultimate challenge of making the others believe…"_

Silverpaw frowned. "But the change is good. The first one said that only two cats would return. This one says all four will return."

Dapplestone nodded. "Yes, that's true." Dewclaw stepped forward. "Not all changes are good, young one. Though some may seem good at first."

Silverpaw nodded. "But how can this one be bad? None of the cats die on the journey." Thornheart then padded forward.

"The cats may all survive the journey and return home but when the four return, they will face an even greater challenge."

The three Starclan cats began to disappear. "It is time for you to wake up. You must meet the other three cats at Sunhigh.

Meet at the cliffs where the waterfall is." Silverpaw nodded and once the cats had disappeared she was thrown back into her nest.

She blinked open her eyes and leapt to her paws as she didn't recognize where she was. After a moment she calmed down as she remembered she was in the medicine den.

But not for injuries to herself but because she wanted to be with Sandpaw. Thinking of the tom she looked down, smiling as she saw he was still fast asleep. She quietly padded outside, blinking as the sun shined in her eyes.

She gasped as she relized it was almost sunhigh. She bolted out of camp, heading for the waterfall. Once there she decided to hunt. She caught a mouse and settled down to eat it. When she was finished she started grooming her pelt.

She paused as she heard pawsteps and dived into a nearby bush, watching for whoever was coming. A white she-cat stepped from the brush. Silverpaw thought it was a loner until the familiar mis-matched eyes of her sister turned towards her. "Snowpaw!" She leapt out of the bush and smiled at her sister.

Snowpaw gasped. "Silverpaw! Are you part of the prophecy too?" Silverpaw nodded. "We all are. You, Ravenpaw and I. But there is another cat who's joining us." Just then Ravenpaw stepped from the brush. "I knew we were all part of it. But who is this forth cat?" Snowpaw and Silverpaw shrugged.

All three cats turned as a gray tom with startling blue eyes appeared out of the brush. Silverpaw dropped into a crouch. "Who are you?" The gray tom smiled. "Hello to you too. I'm Breeze. You three must be Snow," He flicked his tail at Snowpaw. "Raven," He nodded at Ravenpaw. "And Silver."

He smiled at Silverpaw. Snowpaw stepped forward. "Actually we're Snowpaw, Ravenpaw and Silverpaw. We are apprentices of Lifeclan." Breeze tilted his head. "Hmm. I've heard of Lifeclan. Well anyways, about this prophecy."

Silverpaw slowly stood out of the crouch, flicking her tail. "So you're the fourth cat. Are up for this journey?" Breeze reguarded her with cold eyes. "Of course I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

Silverpaw nodded. "Alright. Does anyone have any idea where we are going?" Breeze nodded. "Last night I once again shared dreams with Starclan. They repeated the prophecy and told me that when I find the other three cats, I must lead them to our destination."

Silverpaw relaxed and sat, curling her tail around her paws. "So, where is our destination?" Breeze shrugged. "I don't know exactly where or how to get there but I keep getting visions of places that we will come upon on our journey. The first vision showed me this clearing. The second vision showed me three mountains."

He flicked his tail towards the three mountains peaks stretching high into the sky a good day's journey away. The three apprentices nodded and followed as Breeze turned and started padding towards the mountains.


	7. Sandpaw: Missing

**Chapter 6**

Sandpaw awoke to the sound of wailing. He leapt to his paws and limped out into the clearing. What he saw confused him. Shadowfeather and Lionflight were crouched next to each other, both crying. Windtalker stroked Lionflight's back with her tail as Dawnwing and Duskrose crouched next to Shadowfeather, murmering to her. Coaltail sat a little ways away, a sad look on his face. Leafwhisker and Spiritsong sat on either side of him. Sandpaw padded over to his mother and father, Sparrowstar and Sunheart. "What's wrong?" Sunheart looked at him sadly. "Leafwhisker went to wake up Snowpaw for training and she and Ravenpaw were gone. When Windtalker woke up she noticed Silverpaw wasn't sleeping next to you and Windtalker went to see if she was in the apprentices den. On her way she ran into Leafwhisker and he told her that the apprentices den was empty." Sandpaw gasped. "What?! Silverpaw is missing? No! She can't be." He dropped into a crouch, hanging his head as the tears trailed down his cheeks. He felt his father press against him and Sandpaw leaned into his father. Sparrowstar leapt onto the Great Rock. "By now you have all heard that Ravenpaw, Silverpaw and SNowpaw are missing. I want Dawnwing to lead a search party. Take Shadowfeather. WIndtalker, is Sandpaw healed enough to join?" Windtalker nodded. "Alright. Sandpaw you can join Dawnwing's patrol. Sunheart, take out another patrol. Lionflight and Leafwhisker can join you. Duskrose, Spiritsong, Windtalker and I will remain in camp. Dawnwing, search the left half of our territory. Sunheart, search the right half." The cats nodded and took off into the woods. Sandpaw raced to keep up with Coaltail and Dawnwing. They searched the entire left half until they finally found a trace of the three apprentices' scents. The patrol followed it to a clearing next to the waterfall where they lost the scent. Discouraged, they turned and headed back to camp. Sandpaw's thoughts were only of Silverpaw, the beautiful apprentice who he loved. He didn't know what he would do if she turned up dead. The second patrol had no luck finding any traces of the three apprentices. Sandpaw curled up in his nest for the night and his dreams were full of Silverpaw.


	8. Confession of Love

**Chapter 7**

Silverpaw was exhausted. She and her siblings had followed Breeze for the entire day. It was now nearing sun-down and everyone was tired. "Breeze, can we stop for the night?" Breeze turned around and looked at the three. "Yeah. You rest and I'll go find a place nearby where we can sleep for the night." Snowpaw padded forward. "I'll help you." Breeze nodded and the two padded into the brush. Silverpaw smiled and turned to Ravenpaw. "I think Snowpaw likes Breeze." Ravenpaw nodded. "She practically drools whenever he's near her." Silverpaw laughed. "I know! And she can't even talk straight if he talks to her." The two burst out laughing until a soft growl stopped them. A pair of miss-matched eyes was watching them from the brush. Snowpaw stepped into the clearing, her lips pulled up into a snarl. "Why must you two tease me? It's no big deal if I happen to love Breeze." Silverpaw hung her head. "I'm sorry Snowpaw. It's just…..we've only just met him and we're still apprentices." Snowpaw hissed. "I don't care! I love him." Just then Breeze stepped into the clearing and stared at Snowpaw. "You what?" Snowpaw's eyes widened and she crouched lower, flattening her ears in embarrassment. "N-nothing Breeze." Said tom smiled and padded over to Snowpaw and leaned down to lick her ear. "I love you too." Snowpaw grinned. "Really?" Breeze nodded and twined his tail with hers. Silverpaw pretended to gag. "Enough love. Did you find a sleeping place for us?" Breeze licked Snowpaw's ear before padding into the brush, flicking his tail for the others to follow. Eventually they came across an old badger den. Breeze reassured them that it was empty. "I went into it. It's been empty for years." The apprentices hesitantly padded into the den and curled up. Breeze padded in after them and curled up around Snowpaw. Soon, all that was heard was the soft breathing of four sleeping cats.


	9. Sea

**Chapter 8**

The traveling cats woke up just before dawn and set off again. By sun-high they reached the mountains. Silverpaw and Breeze went off to talk about where they should go next while Snowpaw and Ravenpaw scouted ahead. When they met again Silverpaw took the lead as they entered the mountains. Not far in they came across the scent of water with a strange difference in it. Breeze grinned. "It's salt water…..as in the sea. The prophecy said we had to seek the message of Sea. We must follow this scent and we will come across Sea!" The others nodded and Silverpaw hurriedly lead them along the scent path. Suddenly a voice was heard behind them. "Ah, the four traveling cats. I've been waiting." The four cats spun around and gasped. The voice belonged to a cat. But not just any cat. This cat was mysteriously beautiful; more beautiful than any other cat. The she-cat had sparkling blue eyes, more vivid than possible. Her pelt was strange; white hairs with black tips. She had a long, sweeping tail and thin, long whiskers. Her voice flowed as smooth as water. Her voice alone could convince you to follow her to your death; her looks only added to the strange sensation of needing to be with her. Silverpaw shook her head, clearing the fogginess from her mind. "Stop that…whatever you're doing." The she-cat smiled. "I'm sorry." She flicked her tail and the other three cats slowly came back to reality. The she-cat couldn't help but giggle at them. "My name is Sea and you have come to seek a message from me." Silverpaw nodded. "Yes. We were sent by Starclan. With your message, we will hold the future of Lifeclan in our paws." Sea nodded. "Well then, I suppose you want the message?" All four cats nodded and Sea flicked her tail. "Follow me to my den." She turned and padded into a hidden cave and the four cats followed. Once settled inside the den, Sea turned to the other cats and her beautiful eyes took on a distant look as she spoke. "_Once you have sought the message from Sea, travel back to the clan. You will meet many cats but only one will join your clan. Choose carefully. Your choice may affect the clan forever. Life will go on as normal for a while. One of you will become the greatest leader the clan has ever seen. The other three will be greatly respected by the clan. But the danger is yet to come. Your clan will face a danger like no other. Only you four can save the clan. The future of the clan lies in your paws….." _The distant look disappeared from Sea's eyes as she finished. Silverpaw was the first to speak. "Thank you for giving us this message. Now we must head back home. Good-bye Sea. I hope one day we will meet again." She dipped her head to Sea before turning and padding out of the den. The other three cats silently followed her. By then it was nearing sun-down. Silverpaw glanced at the others. "I think we should settle for the night and set off before dawn. That way we can reach the clan by sun-high." The others nodded and they all squeezed under a thorn bush. Soon they were all asleep.


	10. Welcome Home

**Chapter 9**

Sandpaw woke up and stretched before padding into the clearing. Today was his warrior ceremony. Another warrior would be greatly appreciated. Dawnwing had moved into the nursery expecting Leafwhisker's kits. Duskrose also moved into the nursery expecting Peaknose's kits. The clan felt sorry for her because she hadn't been able to tell Peaknose she was pregnant before he died. Shadowfeather had also moved into the nursery expecting another litter of kits with Lionflight. Sparrowstar had appointed Coaltail as deputy while Duskrose was in the nursery. Windtalker was also expecting kits which really surprised the clan. Spiritsong was surprised even more when Windtalker announced that the kits were his. Sandpaw smiled. The clan was growing. He only wished Silverpaw and her siblings were here to see it. A yowl yanked him from his thoughts and he smiled as he saw Sparrowstar leap onto the Great Rock. He was surprised to see gray hairs around her muzzle then he remembered she was the oldest cat here. She would soon become the first elder. Sparrowstar yowled again. "All those old enough to catch prey join beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Cats spilled out of the dens to see what the meeting was about. Once everyone was gathered Sparrowstar motioned for Sandpaw to join her. He leapt onto the Great Rock as she continued. "Today is a great day for Sandpaw. He becomes a warrior!" Sparrowstar motioned Lionflight forward (I forgot to include the fact that Sparrowstar gave Sandpaw to Lionflight to mentor when Peaknose died). "Do you agree that your apprentice has trained hard enough to earn his warrior name?" Lionflight nodded. "Then by the powers given to me by Starclan, I grant you your warrior name! From this moment on you will be known as Sandpelt. Lifeclan honors your integrity and honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lifeclan." Sunheart started the cheering for his son. "Sandpelt! Sandpelt!" The rest of the clan quickly joined in. When the cheers died down, Sparrowstar waved her tail. "I have one more announcement. I will be stepping down from the leader position and joining the elders. I will now be known as Sparrowtail. Even though Duskrose is in the nursery, she is not due for some time so I will travel with her and Windtalker to the Moonpool tonight." The cats nodded and Coaltail started organizing the patrols for the day as Sparrowtail, Windtalker and Duskrose padded to the camp entrance. Coaltail smiled. "Alright. Lionflight and Sandpelt, patrol the right border. Sunheart and Leafwhisker, patrol the left border. When the first patrol comes back Spiritsong and I will go out hunting." The cats nodded and the patrols set out.

(The Lifeclan camp in on the other side of the Moonpool)

**Switching P.O.V to Silverpaw.**

Silverpaw smiled as she padded past the borders. They were finally home. Sea was right; they did meet a lot of cats. They only found two loners and only one was interested in the clan. Her name was Night and she was a black she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Breeze and Snowpaw were as close as any warrior mates. She broke into a trot as they neared the camp entrance. She smiled at the cats behind her before slowing to a walk as she padding into camp. The cats in the clearing were Sparrowstar who was talking with Coaltail, and Lionflight who was talking with Sunheart. All four cats looked up as she padded into camp, followed by Ravenpaw, Snowpaw, Breeze and Night. Lionflight yowled. "SILVERPAW! RAVENPAW! SNOWPAW!" He ran over to them and practically tackled the three apprentices. Shadowfeather, who had heard Lionflight, padded out of the nursery followed by Duskrose and Leafwhisker, Windtalker and Spiritsong, and Dawnwing. Shadowfeather gasped and rushed over to her kits, covering them with licks. After a minute the apprentices pushed their parents away, smiling. Duskrose smiled and padded up to stand next to Shadowfeather. "Welcome back. We're so glad you came back." Silverpaw smiled. "Thank you Duskrose." Duskrose laughed softly. "I think I should call a meeting." Silverpaw tilted her head, confused, as Duskrose bounded onto the Great Rock. "Lifeclan, clearly we all have seen that Silverpaw, Ravenpaw and Snowpaw have come back. There is much that they missed, so I will tell them all that has happened here and then Silverpaw will tell us why she and her siblings left and she'll explain the presence of two loners. First, Windtalker is expecting Spiritsong's kits, Shadowfeather is up for round two, I'm expecting Leafwhisker's kits, and Dawnwing is expecting…Peaknose's kits. Second, Sparrowstar retired to the elders den and became Sparrowtail. I went and received my nine lives and my leader name. I am now Duskstar. Third, Sandpaw received his warrior name and is now Sandpelt. He is out hunting. Now, Silverpaw could you come up here and explain where you three were?" Silverpaw nodded and leapt up beside Duskstar. "When I was a kit, I shared a dream with Starclan where they gave me a prophecy. It said:

_Lion and Shadow will meet and create Silver, Raven and Snow._

_The three will become four and will journey to far away lands to seek the message of Sea._

_Only two will return and they will hold the future of the clan in their paws. One will see the future. One will sense feelings. _

_They will face the ultimate challenge of making the others believe…_

Then a few days after I became an apprentice, Starclan visited me again. The prophecy had changed. It now read:

_Lion and Shadow will meet and create Silver, Raven and Snow._

_The three will become four and will journey to far away lands to seek the message of Sea._

_When they return, they will hold the future of the clan in their paws. One will see the future. One will sense feelings. One will have heightened senses. One will have uncanny fighting abilities._

_They will face the ultimate challenge of making the others believe…_

They told me to meet the other three cats at sun-high by the waterfall. I went there and Snowpaw and Ravenpaw joined me. Shortly after, the loner Breeze showed up and told us he was the fourth cat. Then we traveled to the mountains where we met a cat named Sea. She gave us her message which told use to return to Lifeclan and pick up another cat along the way. We picked up the loner, Night. Now we are back home and Breeze and Night wish to become warriors of Lifeclan. Along the journey we taught them the warrior code and a few fighting moves. They already knew how to hunt and fight." She finished and was about to leap down from the Great Rock when a familiar voice called out. "Why didn't you just tell us before you left? If it was a message from Starclan, we would've let you go." It was Sandpelt. He had snuck in during Duskstar's speech and had sat in the shadows. Silverpaw flattened her ears. "I honestly didn't think about doing that. I'm sorry." With that she leapt down and took a seat next to Breeze, turning to look up at Duskstar as the leader spoke. "Very interesting, Silverpaw. Though I bet we all have many questions for you, none will be asked. This is something for you four cats to keep between you four until Starclan tells you otherwise. Now, before this meeting ends, there are two things I must do. First, two loners are joining our clan and need warrior names. Night, Breeze, please step forward. Do you promise to uphold the code and defend your clan with your lives?" The two cats nodded. "We do." Duskstar nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Night, from this moment on you will be known as Nighthawk. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lifeclan. Breeze, from this moment on you will be known as Breezeheart. Starclan honors your carefulness and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lifeclan." Snowpaw smiled and started the cheer. "Breezeheart! Nighthawk!" Silverpaw and Ravenpaw joined in, followed by the rest of the clan. Duskstar waved her tail for silence. "The second thin I must do is give three deserving apprentices their warrior names. Silverpaw, Snowpaw and Ravenpaw please step forward. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand you noble code. I commend them to you as warriors. Do you promise to uphold the code and defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?" The three apprentices nodded. "We do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ravenwind. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and amazing fighting abilities and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lifeclan. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowclaw. Starclan honors your cleverness and care towards others' feelings and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lifeclan. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silveroak. Starclan honors your leadership and thoughtfulness of the future and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lifeclan." Sandpelt started the cheering. "Silveroak! Snowclaw! Ravenwind!" Soon the entire clan was cheering their names. Silveroak smiled and looked around at the clan. She stopped as she saw Sandpelt sitting rather close to Nighthawk. She felt a burning in her chest and gasped as she realized what it was…_**jealousy.**_ She dropped her gaze as Sandpelt glanced over at her. She kept her gaze cast down as she heard him murmur something to Nighthawk before padding over to her. "Silveroak…I'm happy you've returned." She looked up at him as he said this and the jealousy burning in her chest took over her mouth. "Oh, is that so? Then why were you talking quietly to Nighthawk before coming to welcome me home?" The jealousy burned in her voice and she flattened her ears, dropping her gaze. Sandpelt flicked her shoulder with his tail. "Is that jealousy I hear?" Silveroak glanced up at him before nodding. She jumped as he pressed against her and whispered to her. "I love you and only you, Silveroak. Nighthawk asked me what she has to do and where she sleeps. We were whispering because she didn't want anyone to hear her questions." Silveroak nodded. "Oh ok. I love you too." She smiled and they padded to the warriors den. Ravenwind and Snowclaw were already there and Snowclaw was practically bouncing in place. "Silveroak! Guess what?" Silveroak smiled and pawed together a nest and curled up. "What?" Snowclaw grinned. "I talked to Windtalker and I'm expecting kits!" Silveroak, who had rested her head on her paws, leapt to her feet. "You're what?" Snowclaw smiled. "I'm expecting kits. Breezeheart's kits." Silveroak slowly smiled. "I'm going to be an aunt…..congrats sis." Snowclaw nodded and curled up. "Thanks." Silveroak looked at Sandpelt and smiled as he moved over in his nest and motioned for her to lie down. She padded over to him and curled up next to him. She slowly fell asleep to the soft breathing of her mate.


End file.
